


cruel

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Finger Sucking, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: PAIRING: Carol Danvers x ReaderPROMPT: make up sex after an argument will always make things better - captain’s orders





	cruel

**Author's Note:**

> not me writing 1400+ words instead of studying for my finals or preparing for my presentation on Tuesday NOT ME!!! but greasy Larson makes me feel some way

It was almost a cruel joke - the way she left you with your name bitterly on her lips after your argument last Friday, and how you found her, in  _your_ bed, with her hands under her shirt and fingering herself, moaning your name like it was a punishable sin.

Carol was almost ashamed to admit that she missed you - and the smell of you surrounding her?

It was too much for her to handle, missing your smile and laugh, and the way your fingers and lips felt on her. Need and want both outweighing how mad you had both made each other.

That’s when she began to finger herself, kicking off her bottoms to give herself the pleasure she was so eager for, a fast rhythm that made her juices splash all over your covers with each thrust, imagining how you’d fuck her if she came back to you instead of leaving after your argument.

Your hand gripped the doorknob as you slammed the door behind you, shocking Carol out of her trance, slow fingers lazily pulled out of her entrance.

She thought you might’ve been an illusion because she missed you so much, just some cruel imagination to mock how needy she was, but the words left her anyway. “What are you doing here?”

“What am  _I_  doing? In  _my_ room?” The fact that you answered was proof enough that she wasn’t dreaming, hastily covering herself with one of your blankets. “I think the question here should be: why are  _you_ here? Seems a little cruel to be so cold to me  _and_ cum in my bed like this.”

Seeing you so mad at her shouldn’t have turned her on, but Carol missed you and your touch the whole week. Her thoughts wandered briefly to how you would punish her before remembering how your argument ended the last time you saw each other.

“I- I think I should go.” Even if she was craving your touch and your smile, she knew it wasn’t fair to you, not after the things she said, clutching the blanket around her like it was a lifeline.

Carol managed to get off the bed before you had the courage to pull her into a tight embrace, desperate to hold her close,  _“no - stay. I missed you.”_

Her skin was so hot against your own, you swore it would’ve burned you, slow arms wrapping around your waist, pressing her naked body against you, hiding her head in the nook of your neck, “I’m sorry…I missed you too.”

“Care to tell me why you were fingering yourself in my bed though baby?”

She let out a low gasp as you pulled away _just enough_  to nip at her neck and jaw, taking your time to enjoy each reaction you solicited.

Some part of her wanted to fight back, to try and keep some semblance of dominance, but it was all just too much for her.

You moved back to the bed, making sure not to let go of her waist all the while, a low laugh escaping your lips when Carol started to grind closer to your core, eager for some kind of release.

Her moans echoed through the room as you gave her what she wanted, moving your hips closer so she could grind against you as you continued to work on marking her neck, grinning as Carol moved her head to the side to give you more skin to cover.

Before she got herself off and came on your pants, you forced yourself off to undress and put on the first double-ended strap your hand grabbed from your nightstand, moaning at how easily it slipped inside you. All the while, Carol watched you with nothing but a small whimper from the loss of contact, rubbing her legs together in anticipation.

“Why can’t you just fuck me already?” It came out more like a complaint than a question, but Carol was desperate, mad that you pulled away right when she was so close to cumming, mad that it was  _you_ leaving  _her_ in the middle of something so heated now.

Her “question” and sight of her drove you wild, made you feel more powerful than you did the whole night, a grin now a constant on your face as you took your time walking back to her, stroking and lubing up the strap with your own juices.

Of course, you wanted to fuck her the moment you saw her masturbating in your bed, but teasing her? Showing her who was in charge? Now that is a sight you will always worship.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Your voice was low and eyes were hungry, and all Carol could do was spread her legs at the light touch of your fingertips in between her thighs.

Her confession was more than enough to make you pounce, “ever since you came back.”

“Look at how wet you are, is this all for me, baby?” You trailed a light finger over her folds and licked it clean before making slow and teasing movements, playing with her clit with your hot mouth for mere seconds before going back to kissing her folds and shoving your tongue in her, moving in tune with the pace of her rocking hips and moans, ignoring the light sting of how she pulled your hair.

It only took a few minutes of eating her out and playing with her clit before she came all over your face, locking her legs around your neck to stop you from pulling away, forcing you to help her ride out the orgasm, sucking and licking up all her cum right from the source.

Once her grip finally loosened, you pulled yourself up and kissed her roughly, your face covered in her own cum, wanting to give her a taste of how good she tasted.

“I could just eat you out all day and night for the rest of my life,” you licked your lips and leaned back to appreciate the mess Carol was for you, light marks trailing her neck outlined by her own cum and your drool.

And as nice as the sentiment was, Carol needed more than you were giving her, growling and moving your hands to grip her waist, “right now you  _need to fuck me.”_

Rather than teasing her as you wanted, you figured that she’s been a good enough girl for you, taking a second to line up the strap with her entrance before thrusting in the whole length of it, a pleasant reward she greeted with a loud moan.

Even with her bratty attitude, Carol seemed too sensitive for you to go any faster, taking long and slow thrusts as gently as you could, kissing your marks on her neck just as softly, trying to restrain yourself from going too hard before she was ready.

But Carol had other plans, dragging her nails down your back to spur you on,  _“harder, daddy.”_

You knew Carol had her captain kink, but you never expected yourself to be so turned on by something like it - hearing her call you daddy made you lose all rationality and respect you thought you had.

The next thrust was hard and rough, your bed creaking almost obnoxiously loud as her moans and gasps, the sound of your sheets ripping (or burning) under her gripped hands only encouraging you to push her farther and fuck her harder than before.

“Happy now, baby? You’re doing so good for me.” Her hips moved to match your thrusts as you dipped your head to suck and play with her breasts, “this is only for me, right baby? If it’s not I’ll have to punish you again.”

_“It’s you! It’s only for you!”_ Carol’s nails dug into your back as she came closer to the edge again, panting and moaning so much a small trail of drool escaped her mouth, too close to cumming to form any more coherent thoughts but your name.

You could tell by her silence that she was close to cumming again, raising your head to kiss her roughly again, your own orgasm just as close,  _“come on then, Danvers, cum for me, cum on my cock.”_

Carol moaned out your name and locked her legs around your waist again as you both came, riding out the orgasm together with a slow rocking until you could see straight again, pulling the strap out of both of you, sucking it clean for both ends as she watched you with hungry eyes.

“Are you still mad?” Even though you had both came together, she still felt bad for how she left after the argument, her voice low and a pout aimed at you.

A small laugh escaped your lips as you laid beside her, a small smile to match her pout, “maybe a little, but I can think of some ways to work it out.”


End file.
